Wenus w futrze/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wenus w futrze Nareszcie przyjaciółka odjechała i jesteśmy oboje z Wandą przez jeden wieczór sami. Ukochana moja po długiej rozłące jest tak niezmiernie dobra, czuła, łaskawa, że wręcz jej nie poznaję. Usta jej drżą, jak rozchylony kwiat, pocałunków spragnione; ramiona obnażone prężą się, obejmują mnie w gorący uścisk; oczy upojone, przymknięte... Wierzyć się nie chce, że to rzeczywistość, że ta przepiękna kobieta jest moja, moja w zupełności. — A mimo wszystko — odezwała się wreszcie Wanda, nie otwierając oczu — mogę w jednym zupełnie z nią się zgodzić. — Z kim? Nie odpowiedziała. — Z tą przyjaciółką? Skinęła głową na znak potwierdzenia. — Ona miała słuszność, twierdząc, że ty wcale nie jesteś prawdziwym mężczyzną, lecz fantastą, wielbiącym mnie bez opamiętania, który jako opanowany i podporządkowany bez reszty kochanek mógłby stanowić zdobycz nieocenioną. Nie mogę jednak pogodzić się z myślą, abyś miał być moim mężem. Zerwałem się, zaniepokojony wielce. — Co tobie? Czemu tak drżysz? — Przeraża mnie myśl o tym, jak łatwo mogę cię utracić. — Lecz czy jesteś mimo to, w tej chwili, mniej szczęśliwy? — odpowiedziała z pewnym wyrzutem. — Czy zmniejsza twoje szczęście fakt, że należałam przedtem do innych i że po tobie posiadać mnie będą znowu inni mężczyźni? Czy zresztą rozkosz twoja byłaby mniejsza, gdybym nawet równocześnie uszczęśliwiała drugiego? — Wando! — Widzisz — mówiła dalej — to byłby chyba najlepszy sposób wyjścia. Ty nie chcesz mnie utracić, bo mnie kochasz. I ja ciebie kocham, i mogłabym się nie zmienić do końca życia pod warunkiem, że oprócz ciebie... — Co za myśl! — krzyknąłem. — Co za zgroza wieje z tych słów, Wando! — Pytam jednak, czy mimo to kochasz mnie mniej niż przedtem? — Ależ przeciwnie. Wanda oparła się na łokciu i mówiła dobitnie, z wolna: — Wydaje mi się, że kobieta, chcąc na zawsze pozyskać mężczyznę, nie musi koniecznie być mu wierna. Która wszak kobieta może być więcej uwielbiana nad heterę? — Rzeczywiście, w niewierności kobiety jest coś, co wywołuje bolesną rozkosz, niezwykłą, dręczącą namiętność. — Także u ciebie? — podchwyciła żywo. — Tak, także u mnie. — I jeżeli ja zrobię ci tę przyjemność... — dodała szyderczo. — W takim razie będę straszliwie cierpiał, ale tym więcej będę uwielbiał cię i kochał. Tylko nie wolno ci mnie okłamywać; z całą siłą i bezczelnością demona musisz powiedzieć mi: ciebie jednego będę kochała, ale oddam się każdemu, kto mi się spodoba. — Nie jestem usposobiona do kłamstwa — odrzekła potrząsając głową. Lecz, który mężczyzna zdolny jest znieść przykrą prawdę?... Jeżeli na przykład powiem ci: takie właśnie życie, oparte na zasadach pogańskich, jest moim ideałem, czy znajdziesz w sobie tyle siły, aby to znieść? — Niezawodnie, od ciebie zniosę wszystko, byle tylko cię nie utracić. Czuję bowiem, jak małą wartość dla ciebie przedstawiam. — Ależ, Sewerynie... — A jednak tak jest i właśnie dlatego... — Z czegóż tak niezbicie wnioskujesz? — zapytała uśmiechając się złośliwie. — Nie ma o co się sprzeczać. Chcę być twoją własnością, którą mogłabyś rozporządzać wedle wszelkich kaprysów i zachcianek, ale nie życzyłbym sobie być ci ciężarem. Pragnę widzieć cię wielką, szczęśliwą i potężną. Siebie chcę widzieć w roli najniższego sługi... — Po części masz słuszność — przerwała mi — ponieważ tylko wtedy możesz znieść ode mnie wszystko, gdy będziesz mi ślepo i bezgranicznie oddany. Uśmiecha mi się to wreszcie i przypomina rozkosze olimpijskie starożytnych bogów. Cóż by to było za szczęście widzieć przed sobą tarzających się w prochu poddanych! Chciałabym być otoczona szeregiem drżących z obawy niewolników... — Takim jestem ja. — Ech, ty to co innego. Chcę być twoja, jak długo zdołam cię kochać. — Miesiąc? — Może dwa... — A potem? — No, potem zrobię z tobą co mi się spodoba. — A z sobą, co? — Ze sobą? Będę boginią, która od czasu do czasu zstąpi do ciebie z wyżyn olimpijskich... Ale zresztą — dodała, chwytając się oburącz za głowę — co to wszystko warte?.. Przecież to mrzonki, fantazja szaleńca, która się nigdy nie urzeczywistni. Wstrząsnął nią silny dreszcz, a na twarzy zmieniła się do tego stopnia, że z trudem można było rozpoznać dawne rysy. — Dlaczego wątpisz w to wszystko? — zapytałem po chwili. — Bo nasze stosunki społeczne do tego się nie nadają. — W takim razie wyjedźmy stąd na Wschód lub gdziekolwiek, gdzie możliwe jest wszystko... — Myślisz o tym naprawdę? — zapytała, a w oczach jej błysnęły dziwne iskry. — Naprawdę. Wyjedźmy tam, gdzie prawa uznają niewolnictwo, gdzie nic nie przeszkodzi ci panować nade mną nieograniczenie. Będziesz miała w swoim ręku moje życie. — Ej, ty, ty dzieciaku kapryśny — pogroziła mi Wanda — doprawdy zadziwiasz mnie swoją... głupotą. No, ale wiem, że to z miłości do mnie, bo kochasz mnie do szaleństwa i nie wiesz nawet, co mówisz. Dalsze jej słowa zagłuszył szmer pocałunków. — No — zapytała po chwili — masz jeszcze chęć na wyjazd do kraju dzikich ludzi? — Przysięgam ci na wszystko, że pójdę za tobą choćby między ludożerców, jako twój sługa i niewolnik. — A jeżeli ja wezmę serio tę przysięgę? — Możesz, proszę cię o to. Zamyśliła się na chwilę, po czym odezwała się poważnie: — Ostatecznie... wiesz co? Zaczyna mi się to podobać. Będziesz mi oddanym, wiernym jak pies, nieodstępnym służalcem, a ja będę twoją panią, władczynią nieubłaganą i groźną, no i... — I co? — Lękam się, że pożałujesz swego kroku. Ale... stało się; mam twoje słowo. — Którego dotrzymam! — O to już ja się postaram! Teraz jednak dosyć już mrzonek i majaczeń; chcę ziścić je, zakląć w rzeczywistość. Zdawało mi się, że już, już poznałem tę kobietę... Gdzież tam! Niepodobna z nią dojść w żaden sposób do porozumienia: waha się ustawicznie, wciąż obiecuje uczynić zadość moim wymaganiom, a nie ma chęci przedsięwziąć czegokolwiek w tym kierunku. Chwyciłem się wreszcie ostatecznego środka: ułożyłem pisemną umowę, na mocy której zapragnąłem oddać się jej na tak długo, jak jej się będzie podobało. Objąwszy mnie jednym ramieniem za szyję, czytała zdanie po zdaniu i po każdym całowała mnie, żartując, że w ten sposób wyraża... kropki. — Umowa zawiera punkty odnoszące się jedynie do mnie — zauważyłem. — Nie może przecież być inaczej, skoro oddajesz się bezgranicznie. Odtąd bowiem zrzekasz się wszelkich praw, wszelkich względów; będziesz w moim ręku tym, czym zechcę, uważać cię będę za rzecz, rozumiesz, za rzecz! Do tego się zobowiązujesz, na to dajesz słowo honoru i składasz przysięgę. — Pozwól, jeden jeszcze warunek... — Nie! Za późno już. — Chciałem tylko zauważyć, że wolno ci robić ze mną, co ci się spodoba, bylebyś tylko nie oddała mnie na pastwę któremuś ze swoich wielbicieli, gdyby się tacy znaleźli. — O, co do tego możesz być spokojny. Do tego stopnia nie będę przecież okrutna. — Daruj więc, że śmiałem cię o to posądzać — prosiłem, całując ją po rękach. — Ej ty, ty! — groziła mi żartobliwie i przytuliwszy twarz do mej twarzy odezwała się po chwili: — Zapomniałeś o czymś bardzo ważnym. — ? — Abym zawsze nosiła ów płaszcz gronostajowy, który wywiera na tobie tak wielkie wrażenie. — Dobrze. Czy mogę już podpisać umowę? — O, nie. Muszę tam dodać jeszcze pewne uwagi i warunki. Podpiszesz ją dopiero na miejscu. — W Konstantynopolu? — Gdzież tam! Namyśliłam się. Co by to była za przyjemność mieć niewolnika tam, gdzie ich ma każdy. Ja chcę tu, w społeczeństwie cywilizowanym, pozwolić sobie na taki egzotyczny eksperyment, a mianowicie, mieć niewolnika nie z tytułu prawa lub zwyczaju, lecz przykutego do mnie przez moją piękność i miłość. Jest to dla mnie bardzo ponętne i niezwykłe. Na wszelki wypadek wyjedziemy stąd gdzieś, gdzie nas nikt nie zna i gdzie bez żenady możesz wykonywać obowiązki mego służącego. — Więc nie na Wschód? — Prawdopodobnie do Włoch: do Rzymu albo Neapolu. Wanda siedziała na otomanie otulona w płaszcz obszyty gronostajami. Włosy, bujne jak grzywa lwa, rozpuściła w nieładzie. Całą istotą, zda się, zawisła rozkochana kobieta na moich ustach, jakby chciała wyssać ze mnie życie. — Jak piękny jesteś w tej chwili! — szepnęła do mnie namiętnie. — W oczach twoich błyszczy płomień zachwytu, jaki dostrzec można na malowidłach włoskich, przedstawiających grozę męczeństwa pierwszych chrześcijan. Słuchałem tych słów z dreszczem dziwnego niepokoju, rozkoszowałem się nimi jak potępieniec oszalały, zsunąłem się do jej stóp, klęcząc jak ongiś przed marmurowym posągiem bóstwa i przysięgałem stokroć w myśli uczynić wszystko, czego zażąda... pójść z nią chociażby do piekła! Teraz dopiero pojmuję wielbiciela uroczej Manon Lescaut, który szalał za nią nawet wówczas, gdy była metresą drugiego i narażał się przez to na pośmiewisko. Miłość nie zna cnoty ni zasług. Ona znosi, przebacza i uświęca wszystko, bo takie jej przeznaczenie, taka rola w życiu ludzkim. Kochamy się nie wówczas, gdy chcemy i nie w tym, kogośmy sobie z góry upatrzyli; ani nie kierujemy się żadnymi względami na strony dodatnie, ani nie odstraszają nas błędy i wykroczenia. Miłość jest tajemniczą drogą i rozkoszną potęgą, która nas porywa, gdzie sama chce. A my się nie bronimy, nie pytamy nawet dokąd nas prowadzi i co z nami uczyni. Na deptaku pojawił się dziś po raz pierwszy jakiś rosyjski książę, który atletyczną swą postacią i klasycznymi rysami twarzy zwrócił uwagę wszystkich gości naszego karpackiego kurortu. Szczególnie kobiety podziwiały go, szepcząc między sobą słowa zachwytu. On jednak nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na ów szmer i na tysiąc spojrzeń, lecz spacerował spokojnie i swobodnie wzdłuż alei w towarzystwie dwu służących: Murzyna odzianego w czerwoną szatę i uzbrojonego Czerkiesa. Nagle zauważył Wandę, począł jej się uważnie przypatrywać, a gdy przeszła koło niego, stanął i obrócił się jeszcze, patrząc za nią długo. A ona — odpowiedziała na tę zaczepkę ognistym spojrzeniem swoich zielonych oczu i zdawało się, że jest najzupełniej rada. Ta wyrafinowana kokieteria, z jaką unosiła suknię, stąpała i w ogóle usiłowała mu się zaprezentować — ubodła mnie do głębi. Gdy wróciliśmy do domu, nie omieszkałem jej o tym napomknąć. — Co? — krzyknęła gniewnie — wymówki? Ależ mój kochany, książę jest człowiekiem, który mi się może podobać, a nawet olśnić mnie; no, a ja przecież jestem wolna i mogę sobie tak postąpić, jak mi się spodoba... — A zatem mogę wnioskować, że mnie już nie kochasz? — wycedziłem, siląc się na opanowanie bólu i trwogi. — Kocham ciebie tylko jednego, ale to wcale mi nie przeszkadza, abym nawiązała znajomość z księciem. — Wando! — Niby co? Czy nie jesteś moim niewolnikiem, a ja, czy nie mam być dla ciebie okrutną Wenus północy, odzianą w gronostaje? To ciekawe! Umilkłem. Słowa jej ugodziły mnie w samo serce, jak żądła żmij. — Słuchaj! Musisz natychmiast dowiedzieć się, jak się ten książę nazywa, skąd pochodzi, kim jest... Słowem, przynieś mi najdokładniejsze wiadomości o wszystkich jego stosunkach. — Ależ... — Żadne „ale”! Ja rozkazuję i tak być musi, rozumiesz? — przerwała mi z niezwykłą surowością w głosie, tak, że się naprawdę przeląkłem. — Nie pokazuj mi się na oczy prędzej, aż się o wszystkim dowiesz... zrozumiano? I zrozumiałem. Posłuszny jak baranek pożegnałem ją natychmiast i udałem się czynić wywiady. Dopiero po południu mogłem wrócić do niej z pewnymi wiadomościami. Nie prosiła mnie nawet, jako sługę, bym usiadł, lecz rozparła się w fotelu i patrzyła na mnie badawczo, jakby chciała już z wyrazu twarzy wyczytać, czy spełniłem należycie jej zlecenie. — Podaj mi podnóżek — odezwała się krótko i sucho. A gdy rozkaz wykonałem i stanąłem przed nią jak ordynans przed służbowym oficerem, dodała łaskawie: — Możesz sobie uklęknąć tu koło mnie. — Powiedz mi, jak się to wszystko skończy? — zapytałem, dość jeszcze onieśmielony. — Co? A jakżeby się miało skończyć to, co się jeszcze nie zaczęło wcale? — odparła, wybuchając głośnym śmiechem. — Jesteś bardziej złośliwa, niż się tego spodziewałem — odpowiedziałem urażony. — Sewerynie — odezwała się zupełnie poważnie — nie uczyniłam jeszcze niczego, ale to dosłownie niczego, a ty już nazywasz mnie złośliwą. A co to będzie, gdy wedle twoich życzeń stanę się taka, jaką mnie chcesz mieć, jeżeli zechcę żyć swobodnie i wesoło, i mieć cały zastęp nadskakujących wielbicieli, a dla ciebie tylko bat i kopniaki? — Bierzesz moje fantazje zanadto serio. — Zanadto serio? — powtórzyła. — O, nie myśl, że się będę bawiła w ciuciubabkę; wiesz przecież, że nie znoszę komedii. Chciałeś tak zresztą sam, a nie ja, nieprawdaż? Ty sam doprowadziłeś mnie do tego, że się stałam taka, jaką chciałeś mnie mieć... no i teraz już przepadło. — Proszę cię, moja kochana, mówmy zupełnie spokojnie. Nie o to przecież idzie, co ty masz na myśli, ale zupełnie o coś innego. Jesteśmy oboje szczęśliwi bez granic i możemy być takimi na zawsze. Czy dla chwilowego kaprysu warto poświęcać całą naszą przyszłość? — To nie jest kaprys. — Więc co? — Ach, lepiej nie pytaj. Być może byłabym kobietą uczciwą, łagodną, dobrą, poważną, kochającą i wierną. Ale ty wypaczyłeś moje uczucia, mój charakter; wzbudziłeś we mnie żądze, o których nigdy nie miałam pojęcia; żądze te opanowały mnie, obezwładniły mą wolę, przeistoczyły mnie w zupełności... I ty chciałbyś teraz, aby to wszystko uznać za fantazję, abym znów stała się tym, czym byłam wcześniej? Za późno mój kochany!... — Ależ, moja najdroższa, uspokój się — przerwałem całując ją, jakbym ją chciał tym przeprosić. — Daj mi spokój!... Nie jesteś wcale mężczyzną. — A ty? — No, ja, ja jestem kapryśna, uparta... wiesz o tym dobrze. Nie znoszę chorobliwych majaczeń i fantazji, i gdyby mi je przyszło spełniać, byłabym tak samo słaba i niedołężna jak ty. Mimo to, jeżeli coś postanowię, to zwykłam tego dokonywać, tym trwałej — im więcej piętrzy się przeciwności. Zostaw mnie w spokoju. To powiedziawszy odtrąciła mnie od siebie i zerwała się na równe nogi. — Wando! — krzyknąłem, zrywając się równocześnie i stając naprzeciw, gotów do walki. — Sądzę, że mnie już zupełnie poznałeś; ostrzegam cię więc jeszcze raz i pozostawiam wybór: możesz sobie odejść w każdej chwili. — Wando przestań — prosiłem ze łzami w oczach. — Przecież ja cię kocham... A ty się mylisz i wmawiasz w siebie samą, że jesteś zła. To nieprawda. Mnie się zdaje, że nie ma lepszej istoty pod słońcem od ciebie. — Ech, co ty wiesz, co ty możesz o mnie wiedzieć — przerwała mi żywo. — Ale mnie jeszcze poznasz. — Wandeczko... — Namyśl się, póki czas, bo nie zdołasz poddać się w zupełności... — A jeżeli zdołam. — Wówczas... Przystąpiła ku mnie z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach i założywszy ręce wpatrywała się długo w moje oczy, podczas gdy ja rozkoszowałem się jej widokiem do upojenia. Była bowiem w tej chwili taka sama, jaką widziałem ją zawsze w moich snach. — No dobrze! — szepnęła w końcu przez zęby. — Jesteś rozdrażniona i zła... Boję się, abyś... — O nie, nie, nie... nie masz się czego obawiać. Uwalniam cię w zupełności, możesz sobie pójść i więcej nie wrócić. — Ależ... to przecież żart... — Mój panie! Powiedziałam panu zupełnie poważnie, aby pan uwolnił mnie od swojej osoby. Jest pan tchórzem i kłamcą, który nie umie dotrzymać danego słowa. Precz mi z oczu w tej chwili! — Wando! — Nędzniku! Straciłem zimną krew. Rzuciłem się jej do nóg i począłem płakać jak dziecko. — Płacz... łzy... tego jeszcze było potrzeba — mówiła wybuchając śmiechem. — Czy pan nareszcie pójdzie sobie ode mnie? — Litości! — błagałem, czołgając się u jej stóp. — Jeżeli odepchniesz mnie od siebie, jestem zgubiony, zgubiony bezpowrotnie, gdyż żyć bez ciebie nie mogę ani jednej chwili. — O tak, jesteś zdolny do czołgania się jak pies... Teraz dopiero poznaję, kim jesteś. Ale ty mnie jeszcze nie poznałeś i później dopiero doświadczysz mnie na własnej skórze. Poczęła przechadzać się wielkimi krokami po pokoju, z niecierpliwością, podczas gdy ja pozostałem na klęczkach i ocierałem ukradkiem łzy. Wreszcie odezwała się tonem szorstkiego rozkazu: — Pójdź tu! Posłuszny usiadłem koło niej, drżąc na całym ciele. Z początku patrzyła na mnie ponuro, niebawem jednak rozjaśniła się jej twarz. Chwyciła mnie w objęcia i zaczęła scałowywać łzy z moich oczu.